Karaoke Night
by Erirudo
Summary: The Robot Masters gather for a day off at the arcade/karaoke bar to blow off steam. Hilarity, DDR and lots of singing ensue. Want a particular Robot Master to sing? Post a review with the name of the robot and the song.
1. Chapter 1

The sizeable congregation of Robot Masters gathering in the city square would have raised an outcry and drawn a crowd(possibly an angry mob as well), but thankfully they'd chosen to hold their annual day off meeting at night.

"All right guys, we're going to the Megapolis Arcade/Karaoke Bar as usual. Everyone happy with that?"

Every robot present cheered, and a few bombs exploded in the vicinity as well to shut up those who were a little _too _enthusiastic.

" 'Kay then. Move out!"

Someone yelled "**FOR THE SWARM**!" and was promptly decked for the bad joke, courtesy of Gyroman.

The Megapolis Arcade/Karaoke Bar was an underground spot for the Robot Masters to gather without being questioned a little too closely for their liking-it was jointly run by the six Light bots. Blues occasionally came along to 'watch the Robot Masters make idiots of themselves', as he called it.

All of them crowded in-most sat down in the karaoke section, while Magnetman and Geminiman challenged each other to a couple of rounds of DDR. Some of the other Robot Masters went to play on the various arcade games, while Skullman and Timeman started a House of the Dead two-player game. (the one with the guns you aim at the screen and fire at monsters. that one.)

"Any volunteers?"

The room was silent for a moment, then Brightman piped up.

"Hey, Pharoah, why don't you sing something?"

Pharoahman started and gave his younger brother a glare, then sighed.

"Fine..."

He got up and told Cutman which song he wanted, then grabbed a red electric guitar from its stand and clipped a handless microphone onto his helmet.

Producing a pick from seemingly nowhere, the Russian robot started strumming to the opening riffs before he started to sing.

_This is the clock upon the wall_

_This is the story of us all_

_This is the first sound of a newborn child,_

_before he starts to crawl_

_This is the war that's never won_

_This is a soldier and his gun_

_This is the mother waiting by the phone,_

_praying for her son_

"Nice voice" Quickman remarked, impressed. Metalman nodded. "Nice song, too. Who knew he liked that sort of music?"

_Pictures of you_

_Pictures of me_

_Hung upon your wall, for all the world to see_

_Pictures of you_

_Pictures of me_

_Remind us all of what we used to be_

_There is a drug that cures it all;_

_blocked by the governmental wall_

_We are the scientists inside the lab_

_waiting for the call_

_This earth-quake weather has got me shaking inside_

_I'm high up, and dry_

_Pictures of you_

_Pictures of me_

_Hung upon your wall, for all the world to see_

_Pictures of you_

_Pictures of me_

_Remind us all of what we used to be_

In an impressive feat of multitasking, the Egyptian tomb-exploring robot was following the guitar track as he sang.

_Confess to me;_

_Every secret moment, every broken promise you believed_

_Confess to me; all that lies between us_

_All that lies between_

_you and me_

_We are the boxers in the ring_

_We are the bells that never sing_

_There is a title we can't win no matter_

_How hard we might swing_

_Pictures of you_

_Pictures of me_

_Hung upon your wall, for all the world to see_

_Pictures of you_

_Pictures of me_

_Remind us all of what we used to be_

_Pictures of you_

_Pictures of me_

_Hung upon your wall, for all the world to see_

_Pictures of you_

_Pictures of me_

_Remind us all of what we used to be_

Pharoahman finished off with a particularly impressive barrage of notes and took a bow, smiling slightly as he put the

guitar away, returned the mike and walked offstage to the sounds of cheering and clapping.

Once he sat down, Ringman stared at him.

"You know how to play _guitar_?"

"Yes. Now shut up, I want to see who the next guy is."

**A/N: Who will be the next Robot Master to go up on stage?**

**Tune in next time for-oops, nevermind. Vote, people!**

**(And it's ONLY Classic Robot Masters. I may allow EXE characters later on.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Karaoke Night **

Gemini and Magnet were both taking a break, panting and watching the scores tally up onscreen as a resulting explosion of flashing lights and fireworks erupted on the LCD.

**Player 1, GEM, wins! Congratulations!**

Gemini's avatar, a small icy-blue kitsune dressed in a white parka with gold trim, started dancing triumphantly to 'Electronical Communication', and Magnet's avatar, a little red demon holding a pitchfork, brooded sulkily in a corner.

"Ha ha! I win again!"

"Grr..."

-----------

Blues suddenly walked up on stage, reading from a small piece of paper.

"Someone's sent a request...for Topman to do 'You Spin Me Right Round'. Well?"

Topman sighed despairingly.

"I _knew _someone would ask for that song...fine, I'll do it..."

The small Robot Master carefully ascended the stairs and took his place at the microphone. He started singing really fast, as he wanted to get the song over with, and didn't even stumble over the words.

_I...Don't wanna know you name_

_But I...Do want your private number baby_

_All I know is that to me_

_You look like you're lots of fun_

_Open up your lovin' arms_

_I want some, want some_

_I set my sights on you (And no one else will do)_

_And I, I, I, I...got to have my way now baby_

_All I know is that to me_

_You look like you're lots of fun_

_Open up your loving arms_

_Watch out here I come_

Everyone just stared, dumbstruck from the barrage of words.

"Wow, he sings really fast" Iceman remarked.

"I haven't heard _anyone _sing that fast since Slashman ate a whole jar of sugar" Quickman said flatly.

_You spin me right round, baby right round_

_Like a record, baby right round round round_

_You spin me right round, baby right round_

_Like a record, baby right round round round_

_I...don't wanna be your friend now baby_

_But I...wanna move it just a little bit closer_

_All I know is that to me_

_You look like you're lots of fun_

_Open up your loving arms_

_Watch out here I come_

_You spin me right round, baby right round_

_Like a record, baby right round round round_

_You spin me right round, baby right round_

_Like a record, baby right round round round_

_All I know is that to me_

_You look like you're lots of fun_

_Open up your loving arms_

_Watch out here I come_

_You spin me right round, baby right round_

_Like a record, baby right round round round_

_You spin me right round, baby right round_

_Like a record, baby right round round round _

The song finished and Topman hurriedly rushed off stage and back to his seat.

Shadowman smiled and gave Top a pat on the head.

"That wasn't too bad."

"T-thanks...I _hate _that song..."

"Really? It suits you" Snakeman teased good-naturedly, and nudged his younger brother slightly, grinning.

Blues stepped up to the microphone.

"All right, next victi-I mean, next singer!"

**Yeah. Haven't got much to say about this one, but you got your request! o**


End file.
